Snow Halfa
by AmethystFlare3
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sam is home alone. While out in the snow she thinks about her longing to be with Danny, to tell him her secret love for him. She creates a snow halfa that remembers Danny, and unbeknownst to her, Danny comes for a visit. Her Christmas wish come true. However... who knew snowman..or a snow halfa could blink? DannyXSam Fluff :) Rated T for a few swear words


A/N: I have always loved Danny Phantom. I love Sam and Danny, and how their friendship so perfectly lead up to their kiss in Phantom Planet. I love this couple and I always will 3. So here is a one shot based off them, involving swirling snow, untold feelings and Christmas Eve! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in it! I do own the idea of snow halfas though :) hahaha Who needs a snowman when you can just make a snowhalfa?

Other note:

~While the story does switch point of views, by the end Danny's is the main point of view :)

Sam's Point of View:

Despite the fact that I am indeed a goth, a dark loving creature of the night, there is just something about Christmas time that makes me forget I am a goth. It's such a magical time of year, with the rushed shopping for last minute gifts, decorating every inch of every part of my house with tinsel and sparkling lights and glittering bulbs, and of course the icy, crystal-like white fluff that carefully decorates the ground with each snowfall. I love the snow, it's peaceful and wondrous to watch as each individual flake cascades down softly.

So imagine my joy when I woke up on Christmas Eve Day to a fresh, soothing layer of snow falling freely from the sky. I quickly put on my midnight black jacket, hat and gloves and head outside.

The moment I step outside, I feel transfixed in place. The air all around me is swirled with falling snowflakes and I am instantly reminded of a snow globe. As I stare in awe, all I can think is 'So this is what's it's like to be in a snowglobe...'.

Then, I get the overwhelming urge to touch the snow, to pick it up and feel the icy cool sensation through my light gloves. With the snow in my grasp, I realize it is extremely packy, perfect snowman making weather.

I immediately drop to my knees and begin to roll the snow up into a tight ball and begin making the bottom of my snowman. Or maybe I will do a snowwomen, or a snow ghost? Or a snow halfa. I sighed out loud. Only I would be thinking about him at a time like this. By him I mean Danny. My best friend and secret crush. I wish he was here. I would do anything to have him here next to me helping me create my snowman. If he was here we would be laughing and chatting about our impending Christmas plans, and we would probably even be having a snowball fight too...

But he is away on vacation with his family. He's not supposed to come home until late on Christmas Day. That is just not soon enough for me. He's been gone over two weeks and I miss him so much. Not that I could ever tell him that though..we are just best friends. If I told him that, he might think I mean more than what I am saying. I don't want to ruin our friendship though, so I have been hiding my feelings carefully, trying my best not to slip up and not to let them show through...

Danny's Point of View:

Meanwhile, I have been quietly observing this entire scene from afar. I first noticed her bright smile when she stepped outside. But now, it's like her smile has faltered, and in her eyes I can see gloom and even a hint of heartbreak? That can't be..Sam loves Christmas, it's her favorite time of the year, and mine too now. This joyful, cheery side of her is something I have really grown to love about her. I look forward to this time of year solely to see her like this, at her happiest and most carefree state. Seeing this sadness fall upon her is scaring me, I need to know what is going on. I have to find a way to show her that I am here for her. I have to find a way to make her smile again, she was so carefree and glowy a few minutes ago, and I want her to be like that again. That's when she is at her most beautiful state, I admit it.

Oh Sam. My best friend and secret crush. I wish I could tell her my feelings. I'm not clueless, or as clueless as everyone thinks. I figured out my feelings for her a long time ago, despite myself trying to deny them for forever. I finally realized it was useless to fight it, I was falling in love with her. It didn't take long after that, I love her and I can't deny it any longer.

How can I not love her? She's amazing. She's good hearted and stubborn, she fights for what she believes in and tries her hardest to be an individual, to stand out from the crowd. She has a spirit that will lead her to many great things later in life, she can fight like hell and she doesn't take things lightly. She is sensitive and so careful with her words. She understands me. She would do anything for me. Her amethyst eyes enchant me with their beauty, I never knew I would grow to love purple so much...Oh I guess I am rambling a lot here, but overall, I can't deny, I am in love her. Just thinking about all of these things only makes me want to tell her more. I have always wanted to tell her. But the timing is never right, or someone always gets in the way...You know what? That's it. I'm here to surprise her, I may as well give her two surprises and hope for the best. Time for the 'Clueless One' to strike.

The snowman. That's it! A wide grin spreads across my face as I smile wickedly. Here goes nothing.

Sam's Point of View:

Then, with a start I realize that I have been so lost in my thoughts that I have completed each section of my snow halfa already. I quickly look around for the materials I brought outside with me to make my snow halfa truly real, or as real as snow halfa can be anyways. After carefully wrapping a stray red scarf around its neck, placing a red and white santa hat on its head, giving him stick arms with bright white gloves on them, and carefully creating the face, I step back to admire my work thoughtfully.

I exhale deeply and begin to whisper softly, "Wow, my snow halfa even sort of looks like Danny. I miss him. I was hoping to spend Christmas Eve with him, since my parents are away on a business trip, as always. Sometimes I wonder if they even care. I wish my grandma was still around..then at least that empty house would still feel like a home. Besides her, Danny is the only one who ever really understands me. He's always so sweet and caring and honest. And here I am, pouring my heart out to a snow halfa like that will make things less lonely, like that will make Danny appear. I wish I had the heart to tell him my most well guarded secret to show him how much he means to me—"

Now normally I would have continued on without a care, only I swear I just saw my snow halfa blink. Snow halfas can't blink..wait does that mean.. "Danny?!"I whisper my voice shaking slightly.

My snow halfa smiles at me and I catch a glimpse of his vivid, neon green eyes in my snow halfas eyes; I can feel my breath catch in my throat. What has he heard? How long has he been here, listening to me rant about...well him? The thought of him hearing what I was about to say makes me turn red immediately and as I try to remember to breathe; he breaks my train of thought and chuckles, "Yes it's me. I'm home early, surprise!"

He's here! For Christmas too. This is literally a dream come true, I could die of happiness right now. Oh wait I should probably reply to him, "I see that! I don't know why you're home but I am so glad you are!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him..er well my snow halfa, but still it was him.

I felt him hug me back and as the coldness vanished, I knew instantly that he was out of the snow halfa and really in my arms. He then whisper, "I thought I heard you say that you wished I was here. I'm glad I'm here too."

Danny's Point of View:

I had heard every word she said. I know that she missed me and wanted me here. I am curious as to what she was going to say about how much I mean to her before she caught me blink though. She keeps blushing bright red too, gosh she is so beautiful. I have to tell her, I don't know how but I have to let her know just how much she means to me.

These thoughts flashed through my mind as I watched her gaze drop to the ground and heard her mumble something along the lines of, "oh crap..he heard me".

I softly chuckle at her reaction and reply, "Sam, look at me. Please."

I see her visibly stiffen at my request, but she brings her gaze back up and looks into my eyes. Or I guess I gaze into hers, noting the fear, panic, and even noticing a dash of hope hiding behind her amethyst orbs. It's times like this, she really takes my breath away. But I know I need to speak, I know I need to let my thoughts shine through. "Sam, I did hear everything you said. I thought it was sweet to be honest. Y-you mean a lot to me too. Y-you always have. I'm not even sure how to tell you this. But there is something I n-need to tell y-you." I paused seeing the curious look on her face, her eyes begging me to continue. I see the snow falling carelessly around us, and I get an idea. "Look at all the snowflakes falling all around us, how they are spaced out and how light and bright there are. Some would try to argue that this is one of the prettiest sights they have ever seen, and while I would like to agree, I know one thing that makes this moment, this scene truly perfect. It's you. Your beauty adds to this scene, making it perfect. The light winter glow on your face, the slight pink tint to your cheeks and ears, the sparkle in your eyes, even the occasional shiver, it all add to the perfectness that is this moment. Sam-m, you are amazing, and beautiful beyond what words could ever begin to describe and I-I definitely have feelings for you..." I trail off as I break her gaze and feel my already red cheeks grow warmer as I feel her staring right at me, probably surprised as can be. I don't have the heart to bring my gaze up to hers. A million questions race in my mind. 'I can't believe I just did that. Was it too soon? What does she think? Did I just ruin everything? Why can't I look at her? Why won't she say anything? I don't know how much longer I can'—

Suddenly, I hear her move...closer to me? Without warning, I can feel a warm and tingly sensation on my cheek, and I realize that it's Sam's hand. I peer up at her shocked as she is lightly stroking my cheek. I see it in her eyes, unspoken happiness. A smile stretches across my face and I reach up to rest my hand on top of hers. She flinches slightly as my touch, as if I am a fire and her hand is burning away. I feel it, that spark, the one that has been since that fateful dance years ago. The snow begins to swirl and spin around us slightly, reminding me of her and a snow globe. With this snow in the background and the fierce spark, I can't resist anymore, as I lean in and carefully place my lips on hers, pressing lightly, hesitantly, waiting for her reaction. Her lips are as soft as silk, and her taste is different than I always imagined. I can taste the lavender flavor of her lipstick, but there is something more. Something I didn't pick up on with our two other previous 'fake out, make outs' Something that just screams Sam! I feel her stiffen in shock, and I briefly wonder if I should pull away, but then thankfully she starts to respond and totally kisses me back.

The ever so hesitant, light kiss suddenly becomes something more. Something deeper. Every spark, every look, every touch in our past all lead up to this. This one moment of passion, where we finally let everything out. Her lips move in sync with mine, and I can't help but wonder why I never did this sooner? I feel like I have been missing out on so much, and I didn't even know it. Seconds quickly became minutes before we finally, reluctantly pulled back for air.

I opened my eyes the same time she did and I quickly pulled her into a hug. I don't know what to say. I'm hesitant, what if I say the wrong thing? I hope she knows that I meant everything I said...However, then I hear a stifled sniffle and I pull back to look her in the eyes, only to see that she is softly crying. I reach my hand up to brush her tears away and she smiles. Finally, a reaction. It's then I know the tears are happy, she's actually happy. I take a deep breath and whisper, "Sam, you are amazing. I almost can't believe you are crying over this. I haven't even told you the best part yet. Sam Manson, I-I love you."

Her eyes grew wide and glistened over with a wave of fresh tears. She finally found the words to say, "Danny Fenton, I love you too. I always have, and I always will. I just can't believe this is happening. All because I came outside and starting spilling my feelings to a snow halfa!"

I laugh, "A snow halfa huh? No wonder it looks kinda like me..." I glance over at the snowman quickly. "Actually a lot like me."

Sam laughs and said, "Clueless. It's supposed to look like you, that was the point..."

I let that information sink in, "Wow, you really did miss me then huh?"

"More than you'll ever know Danny, trust me. Come on though please let's go inside. I'm freezing and hot chocolate and a movie sounds like the perfect way to spend Christmas Eve to me.

"That sounds perfect to me, and let's just say I have a new respect for snow, who knew that I would be grateful to a snow halfa for finally getting the thing I have always wanted most? A snow halfa, that's the most creative thing ever! And this is the best Christmas Eve ever. Thank you Sam." I kiss her quickly on the cheek as I take her hand and pull her inside blushing and protesting slightly.

I can't wait to see what is in store for the future. All I can think is I know I'm ready with Sam by my side.

A/N: Well I'm not sure how great this is. But I can't believe how much fun I had writing that :) I love Danny and Sam, I love confessions to each other in stories and I absolutely love romantic moments. I'm a huge Hopeless Romantic and I'm proud of it:). Please review if you can :D No flames though! Thanks for reading and love you all!

I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I need to find a Beta to read and correct these things for me :). If interested, please let me know! :)

~AmethystFlare3


End file.
